


Pets Slither

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Happy Ending, Hook's Mother's Picture, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Kooh family moments, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Nice King Kooh, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook must find King Kooh's pet cobra after it slithers in the latter's pyramid.





	Pets Slither

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*There are too many enemies* Repsaj thought as his eye widened. His sword contacted one enemy’s sword repeatedly. Repsaj glanced at seven enemies near King Kooh and Eems. He turned to his enemy and scowled. ‘’You’re not going to defeat my brother. You’re not going to get out of this pyramid alive.’’ 

‘’King Kooh won’t enslave others after he’s deceased.’’ The enemy brought his sword down on Repsaj’s sword. 

*I have to protect King Kooh* Repsaj thought. He faced his chamber. Worry filled his eye. *I have to protect my wife. King Kooh’s enemies never harmed her so far. They also never saw her* he thought.

Repsaj turned to King Kooh’s chamber. He remembered his brother’s pet cobra in it. Repsaj shuddered. *I’m not going to protect King Kooh’s pet!*

Repsaj gasped after he was disarmed. He struggled the minute the enemy held his hands behind his back. Repsaj gasped again the minute the latter raised his sword. ‘’BROTHER!’’ he shrieked. He refused to imagine tears in Ailicec’s eyes. *Ailicec won’t be a widow* Repsaj thought. He continued to struggle.

King Kooh scowled and ran to Repsaj’s enemy. He brought his hook down on the latter’s sword. King Kooh viewed the sword falling. A smile replaced his scowl after the enemy released Repsaj. He watched as the enemy ran with the other trespassers. His eyes were on Repsaj while the latter lifted his sword. 

Repsaj began to smile. ‘’Brother…’’ He looked back before Eems approached him.

‘’I’m going to eat Noskooc’s stew,’’ Eems said to King Kooh and Repsaj before he smiled. He focused on Repsaj. He viewed the latter’s sudden frown. Eems looked concerned. ‘’I remember you loathing Noskooc’s stew. Return to Ailicec. She won’t worry about enemies ending your life tonight.’’

‘’I will check on my pet cobra,’’ King Kooh said. He entered his chamber and saw the empty area where the cobra usually was. King Kooh gasped. His eyes widened. His scowl returned. ‘’BROTHER!’’ 

Repsaj appeared with Ailicec. Their eyes were wide.

King Kooh began to scowl at Repsaj. ‘’My pet cobra is not here. Find it as soon as possible. There will be severe consequences if you don’t find it. I’m going to eat Noskooc’s stew now.’’ He departed.

Ailicec imagined the cobra by her bed and trembled. She ran into her chamber before she discovered it wasn’t present. A smile formed on her face. Ailicec turned to Repsaj. A frown began to replace her smile. She kissed him. ‘’Be careful.’’

After kissing her, Repsaj departed and searched for the cobra. He saw a few barren chambers. He walked to another chamber and viewed King Kooh eating near Eems. His eye settled on Noskooc as the latter stood near them. 

Repsaj approached Noskooc’s pot and viewed the cobra resting near it. After gasping, he stepped back at a snail’s pace. Repsaj glanced from the cobra to the pot. He smiled. *I should add the cobra to Noskooc’s stew!* His frown returned.

*King Kooh will yell for hours if his cobra dies* Repsaj thought. He touched one side of his face where his eye was. *King Kooh may remove my other eye!* He began to focus on the snake. Repsaj looked back. ‘’BROTHER! I found the snake!’’ 

King Kooh appeared with Eems and Noskooc. After gasping again, he viewed the snake slithering to him. King Kooh lifted it. He smiled another time. 

Repsaj struggled after King Kooh embraced him. He trembled the minute the cobra wrapped itself around his waist. 

 

The End


End file.
